Trap
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Ketika semua kejadian itu hanyalah jebakan dari Uchiha Itachi#SHBF7 #Chained Up


**Trap © Yuki Ryota**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 **RATED T**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"I-iya."

"Saya Iruka, yang menginterogasimu hari ini."

"B-baik." pilinan di ujung baju Hinata berubah menjadi cengkraman yang kuat.

Iruka memajukan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan sikutnya yang ikut diletakkan di meja secara kasar. Membuat Hinata terkejut dengan suara yang ditimbulkan.

"Apa kau yang mencuri minuman itu?"

"Tidak pak! Sungguh! Bukankah saya sudah bilang, saya tidak mencuri minuman kaleng itu!"

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Pencuri sepertimu pasti mengatakan hal yang sama."

Hinata geram mendengar ucapan orang tersebut, rasa gugupnya hilang entah kemana saat berusaha membela dirinya.

"Pencuri? Saya tidak serendah itu hingga melakukan hal tersebut! Saya seorang Hyuuga yang tidak diajarkan untuk mencuri!"

Iruka berdecih. "Lalu kenapa? Semua marga sama di mata hukum. Termasuk kau." tunjuk Iruka pada Hinata.

Hinata menaikkan dagunya. "Bahkan saya sudah membayarnya. Apa itu disebut pencuri? Walau ada cctv pun pasti terlihat bahwa saya telah membayar minuman itu."

Iruka menyeringai. "Meragukanku, Nona?" Iruka menekan tombol spasi di keyboardnya lalu memutar laptopnya yang sekarang berada di hadapan Hinata.

Video CCTV terus berjalan dan membuat wajah Hinata mulai memucat pada menit terakhir.

"Hanya minuman katamu?"

 **Ctak**

Video berhenti saat Iruka menekan spasi. Iris Hinata membulat saat Iruka memberhentikan adegan dimana ia tampak seperti penjahat, irisnya bergerak pelan menatap Iruka.

"Kau tahu? Adegan ini bukan tampak, tapi memang kenyataannya."

"Ta-tapi..."

Iruka menghadapkan layar laptopnya ke samping agar dirinya dan Hinata dapat melihat video tersebut.

"Tapi saya sudah membayar semuanya! Lolipop itu juga sudah kubayar."

"Oh ya?" tangan Iruka memperbesar video tersebut di bagian koinnya. Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau pikir uang segini pantas untuk membayar minuman itu?"

"Tapi... Saya tidak melakukan hal itu. Saya yakin sudah membayarnya."

 **Srek**

Hinata menatap koin-koin yang dibungkus dengan kantung plastik dan diletakkan di depannya.

"Uang ini hanya cukup untuk membayar satu kaleng minuman," ujar Iruka saat melihat Hinata akan melakukan pembelaannya. Ia yakin uang yang ia berikan cukup untuk membeli satu kaleng minuman dan satu lollipop. Karena kemarin ia juga melakukan hal dan uang yang ia berikan sama.

"Tapi-"

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika harga permen yang kau beli naik?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya, pasalnya kenaikan harga di supermarket Chi selalu diberitakan di berbagai media karena supermarket tersebut merupakan pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal.

"N-naik?"

"Memang ini pertama kalinya pemberitaan kenaikan harga tidak diberitakan karena suatu alasan."

"Kau tetap saja bersalah," putus Iruka seolah-olah tahu pembelaan yang akan dilontarkan Hinata.

Iruka me _reset_ adegan di laptopnya, tangannya menunjuk pada adegan dimana Hinata saat itu berdiam lama di depan lemari pendingin minuman. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, ia sudah menduga apa yang akan diucapkan Iruka.

"Kau berdiri lama sekali disitu, kau pasti sudah tahu berapa harga minuman itu. kau tidak bisa mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa harga naik secara mendadak."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa kalah telak kali ini. Ia tahu ia merasa kalah saat ini, tapi ia merasa janggal akan ucapan Iruka.

"Gerakanmu yang gesit saat mengambil permen itu dan uang yang kau berikan di meja kasir saat itu sudah membuktikan segalanya."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia berharap tidak mendengarkan ucapan Iruka selanjutnya, walau harapan tinggalah harapan.

"Hinata Hyuuga, kau dinyatakan bersalah."

Pundak Hinata merasa lemas seketika saat mendengar vonis yang dijatuhkan Iruka. Berbagai pemikiran mulai berseliweran di benaknya. Ia merasa ingin menangis saat ini karena telah mengecewakan Ibunya, dan bahkan seluruh keluarganya bahkan mencoreng nama baik keluarganya.

"Hei kau!" seru Iruka menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar. Sejenak pemuda itu melotot mendengar seruan dari Iruka, tetapitatapannya kembali datar.

"Bersihkan barang bukti ini segera dan tulis laporan kejahatan tentang gadis ini. Aku akan mengambil borgol."

Saat pemuda itu hendak bertanya, Iruka sudah menyelanya duluan. "Dengan melihat bukti yang ada, kau pasti tahu kejahatan apa yang telah dilakukannya."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Iruka beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di belakang Hinata.

Hinata masih menunduk, membiarkan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Ia lupa bernapas sejak mendengar kata borgol diucapkan oleh Iruka.

 **Sret**

Suara kursi yang ditarik dengan suara orang yang duduk tidak membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, justru sebaliknya. Ia menunduk semakin dalam berharap dirinya ditelan hidup-hidup oleh lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Kasus pencurian, eh?" Nada meremehkan tersebut membuat Hinata merasa kesal, walau ia tahu ia terbukti bersalah. Ia mengabaikan nada familiar yang terdengar olehnya.

"Coba kita lihat, namamu…."

"Sebentar… Ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin salah membacanya," ujar pemuda itu meracau tidak jelas yang dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

' _Apa yang diucapkan orang itu? Seolah melihat zombie saja,'_ batin Hinata dengan alis yang berkerut dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Kau… Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu memastikan. Hinata mendongak menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak senang. Tapi saat melihat pemuda itu tatapannya berubah menjadi tidak percaya.

"Sasuke- _senpai_?"

"Kau mencuri?" pertanyaan yang seperti pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke sambil menahan ketawanya membuatnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa asdos sadis yang selama ini menindasnya menjadi seorang polisi?!

Merasa tidak ingin kalah, Hinata mengangkat dagunya, "Saya yakin ini bukan tempat pekerjaan yang anda inginkan bukan?" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, irisnya berkilat penuh emosi.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Seorang pencuri sepertimu apa pantas mengejek seorang polisi yang memiliki harga diri yang lebih tinggi ketimbang pencuri sepertimu, huh?"

"Kau."

"Setelah berhenti kuliah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, kau menjadi seorang pencuri, huh?" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, tubuhnya agak condong ke arah Hinata yang masih duduk dengan tangan yang menodong Hinata.

 **Brak!**

Hinata menggebrak mejanya. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya merendahkan diriku. Kau yang se-"

 **Duak!**

Suara pintu di belakang Hinata tiba-tiba terbuka, tampaklah petugas dengan wajah yang memerah dan rambut berbentuk mangkok.

Pemuda yang bernama Rock Lee itu berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata dengan kedua borgol yang terbuka. Melihat itu Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Borgol dia dan pastikan buang kuncinya hingga tidak bisa terbuka lagi," perintah Sasuke mutlak. Lee segera memborgol salah satu tangan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat aksi Lee berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya ia akan dikurung.

"Ah, dan satu lagi-"

 **Grep**

"Apa ini? Kenapa tanganku terasa-"

"Hehehehe," cengir Lee tanpa dosa sesekali cegukan karena sake yang tadi diminumnya.

 _'Gawat! Ia mabuk dan salah memborgol orang lagi,'_ batin Sasuke berteriak.

"Hoi apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau memborgolku dengannya?!" bentak Sasuke sambil menuding ke arah Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang terbogol.

"Kemarikan kuncinya!" perintah Sasuke hendak mengambil kunci yang diayun-ayunkan oleh Lee.

"Hehehe... Sekarang tinggal membuangnya~!"

"Kau!" geram Sasuke sambil menarik kedua kerah baju Lee. Lee hanya tertawa dan mengarahkan kuncinya ke arah celana panjangnya.

 _'Kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain!'_ batin Sasuke. Ia segera menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memukul Lee.

"Hoi ada ribut-ribut ap-"

" _Senpai_ apa yang kau-"

 **Duak!**

" _Nice catch_! Heh?"

"Nyahahaha!" tawa Lee semakin membahana saat melihat Sasuke tidak tepat sasaran karena ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar dan alhasil Sasuke meninju Iruka yang berada di belakang Lee tepat di muka dengan tangan kirinya.

" _S-senpai_ a-apa yang kau-"

"Brengsek!"

 **Duak**

 **Duak**

Lagi dan lagi Lee menghindar dari pukulan Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi Iruka yang terkena imbasnya. Dengan wajah penuh luka, Iruka memaksa dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

" _Senpai_! Tidak ada gunanya kita harus pergi!" pinta Hinata panik saat melihan korban Sasuke yang tidak bersalah.

"Sialan kau Lee. Berani-beraninya. Rasakan!"

Dan Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang terbogol ke arah Lee dan secara tidak langsung tangan kanan Hinata yang terbogol ikut bergerak ke arah Lee. Ia kira Sasuke akan memukul perut Lee, ternyata tangannya mengarah pada aset berharga milik Lee.

" _Senpai_!" teriak Hinata.

 **Hap**

Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ia berharap tangannya yang masih suci tidak menyentuh benda tersebut.

 **Duak!**

"Sialan," desis Sasuke. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya dan menyadari Sasuke sudah berhasil memukul aset berharga, tapi bukan punya Lee melainkan Inspektur Iruka. Sedangkan Lee yang menghindar dengan cara melompat kini tertawa tanpa dosa di belakang tubuh Iruka.

"Ga-gawat," racau Hinata panik.

Pintu di belakang Hinata menjeblak terbuka lebar, tampak polisi-polisi yang hendak makan siang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan posisi yang masih sama. Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri menatap polisi-polisi yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Karena mereka hanya melihat Hinata pikiran tentang kesalahpahaman terjadi diantara mereka.

"Pencuri itu memukul pip nya Iruka!"

"Berani sekali dia!"

"Tangkap dia!"

Hinata masih terdiam karena terkejut, ia hanya berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau ingin ditangkap oleh mereka?!" seruan Sasuke menyadarkan lamunanannya ia segera menaiki meja yang membatasi dirinya dan Sasuke, lalu melompat ke arah Sasuke yang disambut dengan baik oleh pemuda itu.

Hinata dan Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Melihat Sasuke yang bersama Hinata membuat kesalahpahaman itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sialan. Dasar penghianat! Ia membantu gadis itu!"

"Siapkan mobil polisi! Kita kejar mereka!"

"Kau pikir akan mempan, hah?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan ucapan dan gerakan polisi-polisi tersebut.

"Suigetsu-san!"

Suigetsu menyeringai. "Mengejar mereka menggunakan mobil polisi tidak akan mempan."

Irisnya memandang polisi-polisi yang menatapnya heran.

"Siapkan _tank, bazooka_."

.

.

"Apa mereka masih mengejar kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bisakah kau lari lebih cepat? Kau seperti siput. Apa karena benda besar di tubuhmu ya?"

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menolehkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap dada Hinata sejenak dan kembali menatap ke depan. Ia yakin dengan melihat arah tatapan Sasuke, Hinata pasti akan mengerti akan kodenya.

" _Hentai_."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

 **Tuk**

Sasuke berhenti saat ia merasakan kepalanya dilempar oleh kerikil. Dengan geram ia menoleh kearah Hinata yang wajahnya mulai pucat dan sekarang mulai mencoba berlari mendahuluinya walau nyatanya tidak bisa karena ujung-ujungnya ia tidak bisa membawa tangannya pergi.

Melihat tingkah Hinata, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok manusia yang tengah menyeringai.

"Tembaki polisi rendahan itu!" perintah sosok yang bernama Suigetsu itu. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya mendengar julukan tersebut. Ia berharap bisa membunuh Suigetsu saat ini juga.

"Senpai cepat lari!" seru Hinata agar dapat menyadarkan Sasuke dari emosi sesaatnya itu. Sasuke segera berlari sekuat tenaga bersama dengan Hinata yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

"Hinata belok ke gang kecil itu!" perintah Sasuke. Dan dengan segera mereka berdua berbelok dan bersembunyi di gang tersebut sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan.

"Kita pasti akan se-"

 **Boom!**

Amunisi ditembakkan dari _bazooka_ yang dipegang Suigetsu tepat ke arah tong sampah di samping Sasuke.

"Sialan! Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku."

"Senpai lihat ini."

Sasuke segera mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Ia membaca tulisan yang berderet di poster itu dengan cepat.

"Festival Ulang Tahun Konoha akan diadakan hari ini," ujar Hinata penuh semangat dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke menatapnya sinis, "Kau tidak berpikir untuk bersenang-senang di tempat itu dengan keadaan kita seperti ini bukan?" senyum Hinata mendadak memudar.

Sasuke mengacak lembut rambut Hinata yang sudah berantakan, "Tidak masalah. Aku memiliki ide tentang festival itu."

Sasuke menggulung lengan kemeja kepolisiannya dan berlari keluar gang dengan Hinata yang mengikutinya.

"Apa yang akan senpai lakukan?"

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku."

Hinata mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke. walau begitu ia tetap berlari bersama Sasuke melewati gang tersebut.

Suara-suara amunisi terdengar keras saat mereka meninggalkan gang tersebut. Walau nafas yang terengah-engah dan kaki yang sudah mulai lemas tidak menyurutkan mereka untuk tetap berlari menuju festival.

Dan akhirnya jerih payah keduanya membuahkan hasil, mereka sudah tidak dikejar kembali karena sudah memasuki area padat pengunjung. Mereka berhenti sejenak di kios minuman. Saat mereka hendak keluar dari kios tersebut. Suara erangan kesakitan menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakiku terkilir, aku tidak bisa berjalan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Huh, merepotkan. Cepat naik ke punggungku. setelah ini, kita akan ke danau di belakang festival."

Hinata menurut dan ia segera menaiki punggung Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan kios tersebut dan berjalan perlahan melewati orang-orang. Di perjalanannya menuju danau, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kelelahan dari Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang saat merasakan dirinya begitu dekat dengan Hinata. Ia tersenyum pahit kala meningat kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Hinata saat di Fakultas Arsitek dulu.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untuk mereka dan mengantarkan Sasuke kepada sebuah nostalgia perasaannya dulu.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang Itachi Uchiha dengan senyum jahilnya. Akhirnya jebakan pemuda itu berhasil.

 **END**

Kemungkinan besar fic ini ada sequelnya karena saya yakin saya belum menyelesaikan fic ini dengan benar.


End file.
